The management of a patent portfolio involves multiple stages. Initially, a decision must be made as to what inventions are worth the investment of filing a patent application. Then, each filed patent application goes through prosecution with the patent office. Finally, for each patent that is allowed, maintenance fees are usually payable at a variety of intervals to keep the patent in force.